Parallels
by CaptainYoruichi
Summary: Dinner & date for two of our favorite Bleach couples: YoruSoi, IchiRuki. Oneshot.


Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach.

Yoruichi stood in front of the mirror, fastening the back of her earring. Once she was done, she glanced behind her and noticed Soi fidgeting with her outfit. Yoruichi turned around and stepped in front of the nervous woman. "Honey, you look fine," she reassured Soi, giving her a soft kiss. "Besides, we're just having dinner," she added, smiling gently.

Soi gave a half-smile. "I guess I'm just not used to wearing anything this fancy," she explained, glancing down at her dress.

"And you think I am? You're talking to someone who runs around in cat form most of the time," Yoruichi replied with a grin. She looked down at her own dress. "I wouldn't normally wear anything like this, either, but the restaurant we're going to is worth it." She took Soi's hand and headed for the door now that they were ready. "Their food is the best, and my little bee deserves nothing but the best," she teased.

Soi blushed but quickly recovered. "I already have the best," she replied smoothly, poking Yoruichi playfully. They caught each other's eyes and smiled.

* * *

Despite the line of people waiting to get in, it didn't take long to be seated once they got to the restaurant. Yoruichi walked right up to the podium, ignoring dirty looks from those assuming she was cutting in line. "Reservation for two under the name Shihouin," she said. They were shown to their table immediately. A waiter took their drink orders.

Soi looked around curiously. The place was packed. "This place seems really popular. How did you manage to get reservations?" she asked.

"I asked Matsumoto to flash her boobs at the owner for me," Yoruichi replied, picking up her menu to browse it.

"Oh," Soi replied, skimming through her menu as well. Then she realized what Yoruichi had said. "Wait, are you serious?"

Yoruichi laughed. "No, of course not." She shook her head. "You should have seen your face just now. It was hilarious." She grinned. Teasing Soi was so much fun.

Their drinks arrived; a tea for Soi and a milk for Yoruichi. Soi squeezed a lemon into her tea before taking a sip. "You must have eaten here before," she remarked. "What do you recommend?"

"Fettuccine Alfredo is my favorite," Yoruichi replied. "They also make excellent Chicken Parmesan."

Soi looked at the menu in more detail. "Everything on the menu looks good," she said after a moment. "I can't decide what to get." She frowned a little and nervously tapped her fingers on the table.

Yoruichi looked at Soi and caught the frown. It seemed that Soi was still feeling a little out of place. Yoruichi reached across the table and took Soi's hand in hers."Why don't I get the Chicken Parmesan and you can get the Fettuccine Alfredo, and we can share with each other?" she suggested with a smile.

Soi calmed down a little at Yoruichi's touch. "I'd like that," she replied. Yoruichi squeezed Soi's hand reassuringly. Soi put down her menu and relaxed, content. She had always dreamed about Yoruichi returning her feelings, but she'd never expected it to become a reality. And yet, that's exactly what had happened; and truth be told, she was still getting used to seeing this side of Yoruichi. Who would have thought that Yoruichi was such a romantic? Soi sure hadn't expected it. She couldn't stop herself from snickering a little.

"What's so funny?" Yoruichi asked, looking at Soi with a raised eyebrow.

"I just never pictured you to be the romantic type," Soi explained. "What would people think of the great Yoruichi Shihouin sending a girl flowers and taking her out to fancy restaurants?" she teased.

"Well don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to upkeep," Yoruichi teased back. She started to add something but stopped for a moment as the waiter came and took their order. Once he left, she resumed what she was going to say. "I never had a reason to be romantic before," she explained.

"What-what do you mean?" Soi asked, surprised. "Surely I'm not the first relationship you've had." It occurred to her that she and Yoruichi had not had this conversation yet.

"Is it really so surprising? You know what it's like being a captain," Yoruichi said. "There's almost no time for stuff like that, especially in our division where training is so important."

"Well, I suppose that's true," Soi admitted. "Being in charge of the squads of the Special Forces doesn't leave much room for a social life." She took a sip from her glass.

"And it didn't help that everyone assumed I either had something going on with Kisuke or that I was destined to be betrothed to Byakuya-bo," Yoruichi added, rolling her eyes.

"Destined to be betrothed to Byakuya Kuchiki?" Soi almost choked on her tea. That was a new one. "Let me guess; it was because you're both from one of the four noble families, and you're supposed to marry within nobility." She crossed her arms and frowned in distaste. "That's a stupid custom." Then she looked at Yoruichi in alarm. "Wait, you don't really have to do that, do you?"

Yoruichi shook her head, laughing a little at Soi's reaction. "No, of course not. You know I've never been one to follow noble customs. Why would I start now? Especially when even Byakuya-bo broke that rule." Reaching across the table, she grabbed Soi's hand. "Don't worry so much, Soi. You are more important than some custom." She leaned over and smiled at Soi before stealing a kiss.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo asked, spying a purple-haired woman at a booth across the room from where he was sitting with Rukia.

Rukia followed his line of sight. "Yes, that does look like Yoruichi-dono," Rukia answered.

"Let's go say hi." He started to get up, but Rukia pulled him back to the seat. He gave her a confused look. "You don't want to?" he asked.

"It's not that. It just looks like she's on a date," Rukia replied. "I'd rather not interrupt."

"Yoruichi-san on a date?" Ichigo looked over in Yoruichi's direction again. "Wow, she's all dressed up. I guess you're right."

Rukia smacked him lightly with her menu. "Of course I'm right." She grinned at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked closer. "Isn't that...Captain Soi Fon?" he asked, surprised. "I thought they were just friends?" He looked at Rukia for confirmation.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you're clueless, aren't you?" She motioned to the two women. "Does that look like 'just friends' to you?" she teased.

Ichigo turned just in time to see Yoruichi and Soi Fon kissing. His face turned bright red, and Rukia laughed. "You must be the only one who had no idea," she said.

Ichigo scowled. "It wasn't that obvious!" he insisted, slumping back in the booth.

"You didn't notice how happy Yoruichi-dono has been recently?" Rukia asked, incredulous.

"Well yeah, but I just chalked it up to the whole thing with Aizen being over," Ichigo replied with a shrug. He leaned forward. "Besides, I thought she and Urahara-san were together. Didn't you think the same thing?"

Rukia shook her head. "Not really. Seriously Ichigo, you're so romantically dense," she sighed. "Did you ever see Yoruichi-dono look at Urahara-san the way she looks at Captain Soi Fon? Like how she looks right now?"

Ichigo looked in their direction once more. Yoruichi's eyes were locked on Soi as if the younger Shinigami was the only person in the room. Additionally, the purple-haired woman's usual teasing smirk was missing, replaced by genuinely happy smile. No, he had not seen her like that before; not with anyone in fact, much less Kisuke. Ichigo smiled sheepishly. "I have a lot to learn about love, huh?" he asked.

Rukia nodded and then broke into a smirk of her own. "Yes. But at least you were smart enough to ask me out," she teased.

Ichigo's expression shifted, unknowingly mimicking Yoruichi's, as he met Rukia's eyes. "I couldn't agree more." They leaned across the table and shared a kiss of their own.

* * *

"Oh! Isn't that Ichigo Kurosaki?" Soi asked, spotting a familiar head of orange hair across the restaurant. Yoruichi followed her gaze.

"Uh-huh. It looks like he's on a date with Rukia. How cute," Yoruichi remarked. "I'm happy for them. They are really good for each other."

Soi looked surprised. "I thought they were just friends?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes you're clueless, aren't you?" She motioned to the two Shinigami. "Does that look like 'just friends' to you?" she teased.

Soi turned just in time to see Ichigo and Rukia kissing. Her face turned bright pink, and Yoruichi laughed. "What else besides love would cause someone to storm Soul Society and take on the best of the 13 Court Guard Squads?" she asked.

Soi smiled ruefully. "I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest. I was preoccupied with other things at the time." She sighed. "I can't believe how stupid I was."

Yoruichi waved dismissively. "Don't worry about it. It's long past now." She squeezed Soi's hand reassuringly. "What matters is that we have each other now."

Soi smiled lovingly. "I couldn't agree more." They leaned across the table and shared another kiss.


End file.
